


Meant to Be

by vAestheticallyPleasing



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Canon Compliant, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, that's it just fluff of them falling in love and the rest of their relationship basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vAestheticallyPleasing/pseuds/vAestheticallyPleasing
Summary: Charlotte was tired. A med student at NYU, all she really wants is to graduate. Preferably with honors.Cordelia was bored. Working in a bakery with few costumers, she spends most of her time daydreaming about the future. One with a catering business and, maybe, a girlfriend.**Or Charlotte and Cordelia meet in a bakery and what happens from there, was well, meant to be.





	1. The Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough love for Charlotte and Cordelia so I was inspired to write this.

Chapter 1- The Bakery  
Charlotte was absolutely exhausted. Not the kind of exhausted where your eyes just felt droopy for the entire day. Her head hurt, she could barely think straight and if she walked too fast the world spun just a bit out of focus. Not exactly ideal conditions when you need to take a test in-- about 2 hours, she thought checking her watch. And this, she told herself, is why we don’t pull all nighters. Blinking rapidly trying to clear her head, she tried to go over the questions again.  
Term for low white blood cell count...  
Inflammation of sweat gland is called--  
She couldn’t focus. She needed caffeine. Desperately. Deciding to head to the nearest cafe, she wondered the validity of her roommates advice, _just buy a coffee machine Charlotte, you’d probably even save money compared to how much coffee you drink_. Walking out of her dorm, she headed for the nearby street known by most as main street. It was filled with restaurants, cafes, bakeries and small shops and businesses that sold things from antiques to dollhouses. She saw that noticed a rather small cafe on a corner, with a rainbow overhang.  


\--

  
“One coffee please,” she asks the cashier tiredly. The cafe was nice, she noticed. Cozy and colorful, the kind of place she’d like to spend time doing work or just enjoying the view of the street by the window. She’d have to come back sometime, she decided.

And she would. 

* * *

“One coffee please,” came a voice that sounded just a bit too tired. Cordelia looked up from the display she had been arranging to see a costumer with rather noticeable eye bags under her dark eyes. She was holding out a five, and--  
fuck she was pretty.  
Very pretty, she decided and wondered vaguely why her hair couldn’t look nice like that, or if she’d ever seen eyes that pretty, tired or not.  
“Uh, we don’t really sell coffee here, it’s more of a bakery. Though if you’re looking for caffeine we do have some tea. If you want. And sugar, that helps too,” she said trying not to stare.  
The customer stifled a laugh, “That obvious huh?”  
“What?” Cordelia asked trying very hard to focus on her display of cookies instead of the woman in front of her. The cookies were arranged in a pyramid, which she was originally quite proud of but mostly just shows what little business the bakery really got.  
“That I’m in desperate need of caffeine. Apparently I can’t tell the difference between a cafe and a bakery in this state.”  
“We’ve all been there,” Cordelia says, looking up again and smiling. A silence falls over them, and Cordelia is suddenly very thankful that the bakery is hardly ever busy.  
“So, um the tea. Do you want it? The muffins are nice too, they’re what we’re known for. And pie is the second best thing we’re known for, though I think that diner down the street has us beat. The cookies too, chocolate chip is a classic.” Cordelia was rambling. She always did that when she was nervous. But she most certainly wasn’t nervous right now. Why would she be? She was just talking to a customer. A rather pretty costumer of course, but just a customer nonetheless.  
She only hoped the blush in her cheeks wasn’t noticeable.  
“I’ll take a black tea, and..” she pauses for a second. “a blueberry muffin.”  
“Good choice,” she says, smiling at the woman who smiled back. They make eye contact, and the one second felt like quite a bit more.  
“For here, or to go?” Cordelia asked, looking away and busying herself with making the tea which was really just putting a teabag in hot water.  
“To go,” she says and Cordelia was probably imagining it but she thought the woman might be looking at her and she silently wished she had taken the time to style her hair today.  
“2.45,” Cordelia said after putting the muffin in the bag and handed the bag and drink to the woman.  
“My name’s Charlotte, by the way,” the woman-- Charlotte says.  
“Cordelia.”  
Watching Charlotte leave, the little bell on the door fading out as door closed, she felt her cheeks get a little less hot. God, she was pathetic.  
_Get it together Cordelia_.  


* * *

Walking out of the bakery, Charlotte decided two things.  
One, the person who worked there, Cordelia was very pretty. Also very kind, with a nice smile, and sparkling eyes, and sure, maybe Charlotte had an urge to be the one to make her smile. And maybe she liked Cordelia, and wanted to go back to the bakery just to see her again, and maybe when she thought of their interactions there was a fluttery feeling in her stomach, but, she most definitely did not have a crush on her. The thought alone was ridiculous.  
And two, Cordelia was right in saying the muffins there were good. They were perfectly moist and delicious, and she wondered if Cordelia baked, or just worked the counter.  
Walking back to the college campus, she still felt almost as tired as she was before, and though the tea’s caffeine content was disappointing she didn’t regret going to that bakery.  
Not when she got the amazing muffin out of it.  
(and maybe, just maybe she got a crush)  


\--

Charlotte knew it was not in her best interest to head back to that bakery. She should’ve settled for studying somewhere else. Somewhere a little less cozy, a little less colorful. Despite all this, she found herself back in that same bakery not one week later, ordering another tea with a disappointing amount of caffeine, and another blueberry muffin that most certainly wasn’t disappointing, and a stomach filled with butterflies every time she made Cordelia smile (three times, not that she was counting).  
And maybe she should’ve stopped going to the bakery when they stopped selling blueberry muffins  
(it was truly a tragedy, as Cordelia so eloquently put it)  
Or maybe she should’ve stopped going there when her roommate asked about a possible crush  
(so who is he? And you don’t have to lie, I promise I don’t judge)  
Maybe she should’ve stopped when there was that final tomorrow she should study for with the study group, instead of alone like she usually  
(but she had aced all the previous tests she’d studied for at the bakery, so it was obviously her lucky charm)  
Either way, she still found herself back at the bakery halfheartedly looking at an old textbook, drinking her tea and eating a scone that just didn’t measure up to the blueberry muffin when she found Cordelia slipping into the seat across from her, claiming she was on break, muffin in hand.  


* * *

Cordelia would be lying if she said that she hadn’t been hoping for Charlotte to come back to the bakery. She’d also be lying if she said that her heart didn’t skip a beat every time she saw Charlotte in line, always ordering a black tea with a blueberry muffin.  
(and she’d still be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed when Tara, her boss announced that they were discontinuing the blueberry muffins.)  
(The scones just don’t compare, Charlotte sighed dramatically)  
“D’you still have the recipe for the blueberry muffins?” she asked Susie, the main baker.  
“Yeah? Why?”  


\--

The muffins weren’t amazing, that Cordelia knew. As much as she tried, her baking could never compare to Susie’s. And she did try.  
Charlotte was sitting at the table near the window, and Cordelia was wondering if she would even like the muffins, because in all honesty Cordelia was not good at baking and--  
“Could you cover my shift?” she asked Mary.  


\--

She sat down across from Charlotte, and was trying to ignore her pounding heart.  
It shouldn’t even be pounding, she had no reason to be nervous, all she was doing was talking to someone and maybe asking her out for drinks.  
Maybe.  
“Hi,” she said maybe a little bit breathlessly.  
Charlotte looks up from her textbook, and her face breaks into an amused smile.  
Cordelia couldn’t help but feel pleased. “I, uh, brought muffins.”  
“I can see that,” she said, grinning. “I thought they were discontinued here?”  
“They are. I tried to bake them though, using the recipe. Not sure how well they came out though.”  
“I’m sure they’re great.”  
“I… wouldn’t be so sure. I can cook. I think, but baking is… not really my thing.  
“So you chose to work at a bakery,” Charlotte stated, pushing the muffin away from her.  
“Yeah, well gotta pay the rent.” Noticing Charlotte's barely touched muffin, she sighed.. “And you don’t like it. I did warn you that I can’t bake.”  
“No, it’s fine the muffin. Good. Great. Yummy,” she said quickly giving a thumbs up.  
Cordelia laughed. It’s fine. Though I promise you, I can cook. Probably.”  
“ _Probably_?"  
And they were both laughing, and Cordelia felt so light.  
“So, no culinary school or anything?” Charlotte asked.  
“Ah, no. My parents thought it would be a waste of time, especially because it wouldn’t even be a ‘real’ job, y’know?”  
“That’s... not really true. Any job is a real job.”  
Cordelia shrugs. “Well, ideally, I’d have my own business. Catering.”  
“Owning a business would be pretty amazing, I think.. Though…” she says, glancing down at the uneaten muffin, “I wouldn’t plan on selling muffins.”  
The conversation falls into an easy silence, and Cordelia desperately wants to continue it. She loves being around Charlotte, and though yes, a part of her wants to kiss her or to hold her hand and just be romantic, she just loves being around her, she loves making her laugh. If she could just be in Charlotte's life, even only as her friend, she thinks she’d be happy.  


* * *

Charlotte liked Cordelia’s company. She had a crush, she’d admitted it to herself which in itself was a feat, she thought. But looking at Cordelia when she smiled, Charlotte felt completely smitten. She hated crushes. They were always straight. And she stayed friends with them, and they drifted apart and it hurt. She’d come out and they’d get uncomfortable. They wouldn’t see each other for age, and the connection was gone. They'd just _leave_. It always hurt but she liked being around Cordelia and she felt happy and if she could only ignore how she felt about her, and how her own heart skipped a beat every time Cordelia laughed, they could be friends and that would have to be enough.  
“So what’re you studying?” Cordelia asks suddenly, gesturing to the textbook.  
“I’m in med school,” Charlotte answers. “It’s… kind of horrible. All the work. But I want to be a doctor, and just… help people I guess. Save lives.” She doesn’t mention just how hard it was to get there, everyone practically laughing in her face when she first mentioned wanting to be a doctor, the ‘good luck with that’s’, her own career counselor basically telling her that her goals were too ambitious, because why should she mention it? She was tired of everyone telling her that they were ‘proud’ of her getting this far, all the looks of pity when she told them she was studying to be a doctor, as if she were naive or idealistic. Charlotte had never had _time_ to be either of those things.  
And she was tired of being defined. By her race, her religion, her gender, her sexuality.  
But Cordelia doesn’t looked shocked, she just smiles. She does that a lot, Charlotte noticed. She liked it.  
“That’s seems pretty fulfilling, I suppose.”  
“What does that even mean,” Charlotte responds and she’s laughing, though nothing said in this conversation was particularly funny.  
“W--Well what do I even say in this conversation,” Cordelia said indignantly, laughing along.. “You go ‘hey I want to help people’ and there’s me with my nonexistent catering business--”  
“Catering, too, would be pretty fulfilling. I suppose.” Charlotte jokes, as the laughter dies down.  
“Well I certainly hope so, considering I have no other plans.”  
They settle into a silence again, and Charlotte is about to say something, anything really, to continue the conversation, when Cordelia starts to say, “So, I was actually wondering if you’d, uh, like to get a drink sometime?”  



	2. The Start

Despite all of her previous confidences, Cordelia was nervous. Exceptionally so.  
With her hands fiddling, she waited for a response that didn't immediately come. Had she been a bit too forward? She was sure that grabbing drinks was something that completely platonic friends did also. Not to say that they were friends, but she had thought that maybe the feelings of friendship were reciprocated, at least a little bit.  
Or maybe she had just hoped.  
“I, uh yeah sure. When?” Charlotte responded, and there was a slight smile.  
“Friday? Maybe?” she was trying to not seem as flustered as she was. “It doesn’t really matter, it was kind of a sudden question anyway?” her voice squeaked a bit and she _hated_ it when that happened. Especially when she was trying to impress a pretty girl (in a completely platonic way of course.)  
“Yeah, yeah that works for me.” And there was definitely a smile on Charlotte's face.  
“Yeah there’s this bar down the street? We could meet there at 7?”  
“I, ok. I’ll… see you there.”  
“Okay, um I have to go, my, break is over. But I’ll see you then I guess.”  
“Yeah,” she said.  
As Cordelia left there was a smile on her face, and for once she was sure that she did something right.

* * *

Charlotte knew she had acted weird when Cordelia had asked her out. For drinks. As friends.. Well she could only assume it was as friends. They were friends of a sort, or at least she hoped they were, but then why else would she ask her out for drinks?  
Though there was the thought in the back of her head, that maybe just maybe…  
No.  
Cordelia was straight. Heterosexual. A friend. And unless Charlotte wrapped her head around that she’d only be disappointed or scare her away. And she couldn’t have another Julie. 

By the time friday rolled around, Charlotte was overcome with anxiety. She wasn’t usually one to get nervous, and could usually keep a level head during exams and crowds. It was a trait she was proud of, but evidently didn’t extend to pretty girls.  
_You're just going out to grab drinks with a friend_ , Charlotte told herself. _It doesn’t really matter what you look like_.  
Either way, she spent nearly twenty minutes doing her hair.  
So when Charlotte awkwardly stood in front of the bar down the road that Cordelia has mentioned (devenir en amour) she was feeling a bit more confident.  
Just a bit.  
But when she saw Cordelia, and she could feel her heart speed up.  
The body’s involuntary reaction upon seeing someone someone they like.  
And all she could really think is _God I am so screwed._  
“Hi,” Cordelia says smiling. Charlotte loves that goddamn smile.  
Uh, hey,” Charlotte says, trying desperately to act normal. As if she’s heading out for drinks with her roommate.  
Her rather annoying roommate who wouldn’t stop asking her about her supposed boyfriend, no matter how much Charlotte denied it.  
“So,” Cordelia says, and Charlotte wonders if she is as nervous as herself. “Shall we head in?”  
“I think we shall,” Charlotte laughs.  
They find a table in the corner of the bear with their drinks, and part of its awkward but it’s also _nice._  
They talk. About what seems to be everything and nothing, and what seems to be everything in between. Charlotte loves it, loves Cordelia’s jokes that fall flat most of the time, and her adorable stammers when the conversation slows and the way she smiles. She especially loves it when Charlotte is the one to get her to smile.  
There’s a pause in conversation. The music in the bar is blaring, but the silence is almost overwhelming.  
Cordelia fidgets with her bracelets. “So,” she says. “How’s med school.”  
Charlotte chokes on her drink even though there’s nothing even funny about it. “I don’t know,” she says. “Fine? We haven’t gotten the grades for our finals back yet. It’s almost more stressful than the days leading up the exam itself.”  
“I’ll drink to that,” Cordelia offers, raising her glass. Charlotte joins in, and sitting at the table with Cordelia, she finds herself much more relaxed than she’d been for weeks, an easy smile on her face.  
She was completely hopeless.  
“But I don’t really think you have to worry much, with all the studying you’ve done at the bakery,” Cordelia says.  
“Oh please, I only came for the muffins.”  
“The muffins are discontinued.”  
“And the tea. Came to the bakery for the tea.”  
Cordelia raises an eyebrow.  
“And you were there,” Charlotte says. “That helps.”  
“I was always disappointed on the days I didn’t get to see you at the bakery,”Cordelia says, absentmindedly swirling her straw. “I like that we met up outside of it.”  
“Yeah, I agree it’s nice to have enough time to actually have a conversation.”  
They both laugh at that.  
The silence that follows isn’t necessarily awkward, not suffocating like the first, where Charlotte didn’t know where to look or what to say, but Charlotte is staring into Cordelia’s eyes-- they’re a pale blue-- and Cordelia is staring into Charlotte’s and the urge to lean in, how easy it would be…  
She looks away.  
“Um,” Cordelia stammers a bit. “It’s been, a-- a while maybe we should call it a night? Maybe?”  
Her voice is hesitant and Charlotte wonders if maybe she’d done something to fuck up their companionship. Had she come on too strong when looking at Cordelia? She’d tried not to, she’d looked away, besides Cordelia had been looking right back.  
“Sure,” Charlotte says.  
“Maybe we could, um, do this again sometime? Meet up?”  
“Yeah,” she says. “I’d like that.”  
Charlotte is walking back to the campus where her roommate will no doubt ask her incessantly about what she was doing and who she was with.  
But Cordelia is walking with her because her apartment is also that way and it’s quiet but it’s yet again a different kind of quiet. Companionable, in a way.  
Charlotte doesn’t mind it.  
But they’re walking next to each other and Cordelia’s hand is so close to Charlotte’s own, and Charlotte wants to be honest with Cordelia.  
Completely honest, not hidden for most of their friendship like she is with most people.  
In all of their conversations, Cordelia had never asked about any romantic relationships which was almost odd because in Charlotte’s experience people almost always seem to ask about romantic relationships, even in small talk, and it always ends up with Charlotte lying, or maybe coming out depending on the amount of fucks she gives on that day.  
(She thinks carefully about it, about what to say, about what their reaction would be if she said it)  
She doesn’t think Cordelia would react badly.  
(hopes)  
And she sincerely doubts she would react violently, and Charlotte thinks that maybe she can handle rejection because she doesn’t need any amount of homophobia in her life, and she just needs to say it to Cordelia, to admit it.  
“Um,” she says which is terrible because Charlotte is articulate and she really needs to say this correctly, and maybe she shouldn’t even say it why is she doing this--  
_Fuck it._  
“I just… have something to say… oh God that came out wrong.”  
Cordelia stops walking, instead looking at her, almost expectantly.  
“Um,” --it’s probably a good idea to stop this isn’t really something you can take back, and you can’t handle rejection you really can’t--  
“I’m gay,” she says suddenly. “Lesbian.”  
And she almost wants to laugh at how ridiculous she must sound, at how rushed and short her words are.  
Cordelia pauses and fuck Charlotte messed up.  
“Me too,” Cordelia says and she lets out a small laugh. “Me too.”  
Charlotte looks into Cordelia’s eyes again and Cordelia is looking into hers, but this time she doesn’t look away.  
Cordelia interrupts the silence, the best type of silence. “Do you-- want to kiss?”  
It’s late at night and she doesn't know her grades yet and she needs to find a job because her dorm is closing and she needs an apartment and she has so many problems to think about, but the night is still, and it seems to pause just for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been literal months, and this is really short I'm sorry, but all future updates (and there will be) of this fic should be a lot more regular, and probably longer. I was experiencing a huge slump in how I planned this out, and I was focusing more on other projects.  
> Also I watched the falsettos recording again and I remembered how much I love these characters.  
> (I also have like three other ideas for falsettos fics so hopefully I can get those out? They might be a bit more angsty than this piece of pure fluff)  
> Also, the tenses in this is a mess. I'm sorry.


	3. The Start II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this chapter is not as long as I planned, but I did write it somewhat faster, so there's that.

Cordelia hates working at the counter sometimes.  
She loves talking to the customers most of the time, how could she not when it had turned into-- _that._   
She and Charlotte had kissed two days ago. On the way home from the bar. After their _date._  
It made Cordelia deliriously happy. She almost couldn’t believe that it had worked out like that.  
After the kiss, they’d decided to head back out and get ice cream.  
She wasn’t quite sure why they chose that, but it had given them more time to be together.  
So of course she was tired today, she hates working on Saturday’s.  
What she hates most about the counter is how much she has to focus.  
The bakery was steadily increasing in business, which while being great news also made Cordelia very busy.  
And Saturday’s were the worst.  
There was a steady stream of customers, that while was admittedly rather gradual and was a far cry from what could be considered _busy_ Cordelia was currently the only one handling the counter, which can be just a bit stressful.  
It didn’t particularly help that she was constantly looking out the window, looking for Charlotte.  
She’d promised to stop by the bakery today, but they hadn’t really specified exactly when.  
“Hey Cordelia, you good?” asks her co-worker.  
Cordelia think it’s a rather stupid question, wondering how they couldn’t see just how happy Cordelia was.   
“Yeah,” she responds, giving change to a customer (this job had really improved her math skills). “Just tired.”  
“Aren’t we all,” he says. “You okay handling the counter on your own?”  
“You wanna trade? I promise you I can make a _mean_ blueberry muffin”  
He laughs at that, “ _No._ ”  
She just shrugs. “I’m fine.”   
And quite honestly she is. She eyes a tea brewing, itching for the caffeine.  
 _I’m buying a coffee laced with caffeine the second I’m on break._  
She falls into a routine, all fake smiles and standard words with customers, moving quickly. She tries to make a bit of a challenge with it.  
“Hi, can I take your ord--” It’s Charlotte.   
“Hi,” she repeats.   
Charlotte smiles. “Hey.”  
Cordelia desperately wants to talk to Charlotte more about last night, but there’s people behind her in line.  
“I’m on break in around, twenty minutes maybe?” Cordelia says.  
“Okay,” says Charlotte. “I’ll wait. Can I have a scone and tea while I’m at it.”  
“Why of course,” Cordelia jokes.  
Charlotte waits patiently while Cordelia heats up the scone. She was reminded of just how _pretty_ Charlotte is with her short black hair and her chocolate brown eyes, and just… her.  
Charlotte is really only her second girlfriend-- wait are they even girlfriends, they didn’t exactly talk about the details of their relationship last night.  
She hands Charlotte her drink and item, and Charlotte sit’s at the table she always sits at.  
Cordelia wonders if it’s too early consider it their table.  
Or at least Charlotte’s.

Once Cordelia finally reaches her break, she sits down across from Charlotte.  
“I’m getting coffee,” she announces. “I need caffeine.”  
Charlotte points at the tea and Cordelia shakes her head because she needs coffee not that pathetic excuse for a morning drink.  
“You know tea technically has more caffeine in it that coffee,” Charlotte points out as they walk to the nearby coffee place.  
“Technically. So that’s fake.”  
“I mean the caffeine gets diluted while brewing in the tea but at its _core_ , tea has more caffeine.”  
“I’ve been trying to convince my boss to sell coffee too. It hasn’t been working,” Cordelia says, as they turn the corner. The spring day is really quite nice, she thinks.  
“I like the tea they have though,” Charlotte says. “It’s nice.”  
“When you first came in you asked for a coffee,” Cordelia points out laughing.  
“I’ve grown appreciate tea. Along with scones.”  
“Wait, this is the place,” Cordelia says grabbing her arm.   
“Cafe au lait,” Charlotte reads as Cordelia drags her inside.”That’s just coffee and milk in French.”  
“It has the best coffee, you’ll love it.”  
“ _I already have tea_ \--”

\-- 

They end up sitting down at a quiet table in the cafe.  
“That is a copious amount of cream,” Charlotte says staring at Cordelia’s order. “You don’t think that’s a bit ridiculous?”  
“No,” Cordelia says calmly taking a sip. “Coffee is bitter. Cream is sweet. I work at a _bakery_. What did you expect?”  
“Maybe you should just stick with tea,” Charlotte says stirring her own (decaf) coffee.  
“I add copious amounts of sugar to my tea also.”  
“I’m really not surprised.”  
There’s a peaceful lull as they sip their drinks.  
“Okay, I’ll admit this is really good coffee.”  
“Told you.” Cordelia smirked slightly.  
Charlotte rolled her eyes playfully.  
“Isn’t this term ending soon?” Cordelia asks after a moment. “College I mean?”  
“Yeah,” Charlotte says. “That’s my first year of med school done already.” She smiles wryly.  
Se had talked about that last night about how she was twenty-four and how school really stresses her out and about how much she just wants to help people.  
“Nice,” Cordelia says. “Are you staying here? In town?”  
“Yeah, I was planning on getting an apartment this summer actually. That way I wouldn’t have to share the dorm and stuff.”  
Cordelia laughs, remembering Charlotte complain about her roomate last night.  
“Yeah, yeah I know,” Charlotte smiles. “I was really annoyed last night.She wouldn’t stop going on about my ‘date’. Guess in the end the end she was right though.”  
Cordelia could feel her smile widen. So last night was a date.  
They talk about nothing for a while. It was small talk, Cordelia knew but it was also easy. They talked about jobs, about teas and coffees and how Charlotte actually did like to bake sometimes, about favorite animals and colors because Cordelia pointed out that they needed to proper get to know one another.  
(Charlotte's favorite animal was a dog-- specifically a labradoodle, and her favorite color green. Cordelia was impartial to robins, and the color blue)  
This was more of a first date than their actual first date, Charlotte pointed out.  
The conversation steadied out, and Charlotte said very slowly “So…”  
“So,” said Cordelia.  
“Us,” Charlotte said. “I know it’s a bit-- early-- is today our second date?”  
Cordelia shrugged.  
“But I just-- you know I hate not knowing things, or maybe not again, second date-- but I do really like you. And I’d just like to figure everything out.” She hesitated. “Again, I know it’s early but--”  
“No yeah, I, uh, agree?” The flow of the conversation had edged out, replaced with a slight awkwardness. “I really like you too.” _A lot_. “And, I suppose that’s it. We really like each other,” and Cordelia’s stomach twisted happily when she said that, “so where do we go from there?”  
“I don’t know we’ve had two dates so far--”  
“So much,” Cordelia agreed, laughing.  
“D’you think two is enough to officially be dating?”  
“I don’t know,” Cordelia said. “How about a third? Tomorrow night, we’ll see a movie. If you want.”  
“Three dates in a row,” Charlotte agreed.  
“Third time's the charm.”  
Charlotte let out a chuckle. “Well,” she said. “Sounds like a date.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're both taking things a little fast, so we'll see how that works out.


End file.
